Mensonges
by Mydaya
Summary: Non-yaoi (couple mystère) - Hermione, déprimée, découvre que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi méchants que Drago et que beaucoup lui veulent du bien, Reviews please !
1. Vraiment Serpentard ?

Chapitre 1 : Vraiment Serpentard ?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : PG-13 à cause de ce premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP  
  
Couples : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ) Mais bon, Ciros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
Petites note de moi (l'auteur) : Je sais que ma fic n'est pas vraiment originale et que peut-être d'autres auteurs ont déjà utilisé ce couple (forcément, j'en ai lu) ou qui ont utilisé l'idée (par contre, ça j'ai pas vu) Donc je me permets de poster cette fic que j'ai commencé à une heure tardive le soir, après avoir bu pas mal de coca (vous voyez mon état ?) Mais malgré ça (y'a toujours un "mais") j'aimerais bien quelques reviews (un minimum de 50... lol, je plaisante !) En effet, c'est ma première fic d'Harry Potter alors j'espère que ça va plaire aux fans du livre  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Enfin les vacances ! Noël approchait à grand pas et le directeur Dumbledore avait donné leurs vacances aujourd'hui même. Harry allait rester tout seul à Poudlard.  
  
— Si tu veux on peux rester, Harry, fit obligeamment Hermione.  
  
— Ouais, acquiesça tout de suite après Ron. Il n'y a pas de problème !  
  
— Non, calma Harry. Je ne suis pas sans défense ! Moi, je reste ici parce que je ne veux surtout pas retourner chez les Dusley. Mais toi, Ron, ta famille t'attend impatiemment et toi, Hermione, ta famille est déjà très fière que tu sois une sorcière, mais ils n'apprécieraient pas vraiment si Poudlard leur enlevait leur enfant.  
  
— N'exagère pas, rétorqua Hermione. Je peux rester ici pendant cette fête- là !  
  
— Non, ça me gênerait... je préfère vous savoir avec vos parents.  
  
Ils n'insistèrent pas. Hermione partagea donc seule le wagon avec Ron. Cela leur faisait comme un vide. Ron préféra ne pas y penser et s'endormit. Hermione laissa ses pensées dériver.  
  
Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du wagon. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de leur âge, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Il portait l'uniforme de Serpentard.  
  
— Bonjour, ces places sont-elles occupées ?  
  
— Euh...non.  
  
— Je peux m'installer ?  
  
— Oui... bien sûr...  
  
Un Serpentard paraissant gentil ? Non, la jeune fille n'y croyait pas. En plus, il ne paraissait pas relevé qu'elle était une Griffondor et donc, peut-être son ennemie. Même si elle ne voulait pas trop faire indiscrète, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander timidement :  
  
— Il n'y a plus de places dans le wagon de tes amis ?  
  
— Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
  
— Ah. Pardon.  
  
— Ce n'est rien.  
  
Il ouvrit un livre scolaire et se mit à le lire. Un sorcier qui lisait ces livres alors qu'ils étaient en vacances ? Hermione en fut impressionnée : enfin quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait comprendre !  
  
Commença alors une grande discussion entre les deux sorciers sur la façon de reconnaître un animagus. Ron ne se réveilla qu'à l'arrêt du train, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Le Serpentard s'appelait Cyros.  
  
Hermione rentra chez elle, des idées théoriques plein la tête. Arrivée chez elle, ses parents lui firent un grand accueil chaleureux, la dépêchant de rentrer à l'intérieur, de la neige commençant à tomber délicatement dehors.  
  
En quelques instants, tout était recouvert de ce mince manteau blanc, rendant magique l'aspect de la rue où Hermione habitait. Lorsque Noël fut enfin là. Hermione découvrit avec joie les cadeaux que ses parents lui avaient offerts.  
  
— Un livre policier !  
  
— Nous nous sommes dit qu'une lecture pour le plaisir pourrait te ravirait entre tes heures de cours.  
  
— Merci beaucoup ! Je pense énormément à vous quand je suis à Poudlard, vous me manquez tellement.  
  
Elle leur tendit à chacun un cadeau. Son père reçut différentes cravates parlantes, tandis que sa mère eut des bonbons du Pré-au-Lard. La soirée était vraiment très belle.  
  
Peu avant minuit, ils allumèrent seulement quelques bougies pour rendre le moment encore plus spécial. Dehors, la neige envahissait tout, devenant bleutée à la lumière de la lune. Lorsque minuit sonna, Hermione embrassa ses parents.  
  
Mais tout d'un coup, une fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement, claquant contre le mur et un vent glacial s'engouffra à l'intérieur, éteignant les bougies.  
  
— Attendez un instant, rassura Hermione. J'ai ma baguette qui ne traîne pas loin. Je vais nous éclairer.  
  
Mettant le geste à la parole, Hermione pointa sa baguette en l'air et fit « Lumos ».  
  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses parents gisaient morts, sur le sol. Une grande forme noire se tenait penchée sur eux, un couteau ensanglanté à la main. Une grande cape noire le masquait totalement, ne laissant apparaître que les yeux. Il s'enfuit sans que Hermione ne fasse un geste.  
  
Celle-ci lâcha sa baguette qui s'éteignit, et tomba sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bon je sais, c'est assez court, mais il le fallait. Vous croyez tout savoir de cette fic ? Eh bien vous allez être surpris car ce passage ne pourrait qu'être un prologue et donc ne constitue pas l'histoire vraiment principale... C'est bon, je vous ai laissé l'eau à la bouche ? Laissez-moi alors des reviews ) 


	2. Un allié dans les ténèbres

Chapitre 2 : Un allié dans les ténèbres  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Harry Potter  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : Toujours mon petit PG-13 à cause du drame d'Hermione (bah oui, quand même, ça fait un choc) Mais bon j'essaye d'amener un peu de comique (essayer est bien le terme ) Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP  
  
Couples : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)  
  
Disclaimer : Personne à moi, capiche ? ... Non, Ciros, je ne t'oublie pas : toi t'es à moi pour l'éternité XP (même si je te nomme pas dans ce chap... dommage pour toi) Mais si y'a quelqu'un qui le veut, y'a pas de problème, je veux juste qu'on demande.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Rêveuse : Il est beau ton surnom ) Ah tu m'as posé pleins de questions et je ne pense pas te répondre tout de suite (bah oui un peu de suspense !) Et je trouvais ça bien d'essayer un Serpentard gentil... bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Donc bon, voici la suite !!  
  
Julie : La suite arrive donc comme tu l'as demandé ) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue quand même...  
  
Mal et Fik : Vous êtes deux ? Merci pour votre review et je suis contente que ce début vous ai plus !! Donc voilà la suite !!  
  
Dahlia : Tes remarques me prouvent bien que mon suspense n'est pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte !! Merci des compliments, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir pour ce chapitre-ci !!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva de son lit et alla prendre son petit déjeuner sans un mot, seule. Elle avait étendu ses parents dans leur chambre à coucher, sur leur lit.  
  
Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un... Mais qui ? Elle n'était plus sûre de personne : pour elle, tout le monde était un ennemi. Elle se donna une baffe.  
  
— Ressaisis-toi, Hermione ! Tu deviens parano, c'est tout !  
  
Elle inspira et expira calmement et écrivit une lettre destinée à Dumbledore. Puis une autre destinée à Harry et à Ron. Avec son unique hibou, elle avantagea son professeur à qui elle envoya immédiatement le message. Lui seul pourrait l'aider à trouver une solution. Les autres devront attendre.  
  
Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Alors qu'elle avait vu cette soirée comme une magie de l'année, il s'était avéré que cette fête de noël lui avait enlevé la plus belle chose qui pouvait exister au monde : l'amour de ses parents. Bien sûr, il y 'avait Ron et Harry, mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, son hibou revint et elle prit le papier qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Elle l'ouvrit :  
  
— Bonjour Hermione..., lut celle-ci. Surtout ne paniquez pas. Faites votre valise, je vais envoyer quelqu'un qui vous conduira à Poudlard. Des experts vont également venir examiner votre maison. Dès que vous serez arrivée, prévenez-moi. Toutes mes condoléances. Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione relut une nouvelle fois le message, puis le froissa entre ses mains. Les pensées dérivantes, elle fit vaguement sa valise. Elle décida qu'elle préviendrait ses amis que lorsqu'elle serait en sécurité à Poudlard.  
  
Alors qu'elle venait juste de finir sa valise, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer. D'une main crispante, elle saisit sa baguette. En fait, elle savait qu'il s'agissait du sorcier que Dumbledore avait envoyé, mais... depuis cette nuit-là, tout pouvait être possible. On ne savait jamais.  
  
Devant la porte d'entrée, elle inspira profondément, cacha sa baguette, tout en la maintenant discrètement prête à l'emploi, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.  
  
— Sirius !  
  
— Bonjour Hermione. Dumbledore m'a réveillé pour me dire de t'emmener à Poudlard.  
  
— C'est donc vous..., commença-t-elle, puis revenant un peu en arrière sur un petit détail, elle fit : Il vous a... réveillé ? Mais il est presque midi !  
  
— Et alors ?  
  
— Rien, grogna Hermione, voyant que le parrain de Harry était toujours le même.  
  
Sirius entra à l'intérieur et sortit une gamelle pour chien. Hermione se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin. Seulement, aucun Portoloin ne pouvait franchir les défenses de Poudlard...  
  
Alors qu'elle se sentit aspirée à l'intérieur de cette simple gamelle de chien, elle espéra que ses voisins n'avaient rien vu. Arrivés à bon port, Sirius la fit monter sur un... vélo.  
  
Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : Sirius en train de pédaler comme un forcené sur un vélo ? Il fallait bien pour aller à Poudlard, mais c'était tellement ridicule ! Sans s'en empêcher, elle explosa de rire. Sirius, le regard fixé sur la route, lui fit :  
  
— Dumbledore m'a choisi pour vous amener là-bas, d'une part parce que je suis assez fort et que je ne fais rien de particulier : les autres sont occupés à des tâches un peu plus importantes. Et puis, je pense qu'il voulait que je vous parle.  
  
— Parler de quoi ?  
  
— De la mort de vos parents, murmura-t-il et Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson. Leur mort était étrange : ce n'est pas l'habitude des sorciers de tuer de cette manière.  
  
— C'est ce que Dumbledore voulais qu'on ait comme conversation ?  
  
— Non, bien sûr. J'ai passé la plupart de ma vie, seul. Avant j'étais le plus heureux des hommes... euh, garçon. Avec James et Rémus, je me sentais comme chez moi : ils étaient ma famille. Ma vraie famille n'était pas... idéale : elle m'a renié et je l'ai reniée. James et Rémus étaient mes frères de toujours. Quand Peter a... trahi James et que tout le monde s'est retourné contre moi, c'était comme si je n'avais plus de famille.  
  
— Comme moi, murmura Hermione.  
  
— Oui. James mort, Rémus me voyant comme un traître et Peter gambadant gaiement en liberté, je me sentais abandonné. J'aurais aimé avoir des gens en qui je pourrais m confier. Mais là où on m'a enfermé, je pense que ce n'était pas possible.  
  
— Mais vous avez Harry et c'est comme si votre famille revivait.  
  
— En effet. Je ne pouvais plus faire confiance en personne, mais à Harry qui me rappelait douloureusement James, je lui vouais ma plus sincère amitié. Je ne pense pas que je ferais confiance tant que ça à d'autres personnes. Je n'en ai plus le courage.  
  
— Harry vous suffit donc. Mais moi, je n'ai pas d'Harry. Il est gentil, lui ainsi que Ron, bien sûr. Mais ils ne pourront pas comprendre. Déjà Ron a toute sa famille et s'il perdait quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas comme s'il avait tout perdu car ils sont nombreux. Quant à Harry... je ne veux pas être méchante, mais il n'a pas connu ses parents même si parfois il entend sa mère.  
  
— Encore heureux qu'il ne l'entende pas tout le temps, plaisanta Sirius en pouffant. Je me souviens de Lily Evans. Toujours en train de nous dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire telle ou telle blague ! Avec elle, on aurait dû travailler comme des esclaves toute notre vie !  
  
Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle aussi avait été comme ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de prix de la vie, elle voulait mener à fond la sienne afin de profiter de la beauté des choses.  
  
Sirius voulait lui remonter le moral : il était en quelque sorte déjà passé par là.  
  
— Merci, fit-elle sans lui donner d'autres raisons précises.  
  
Sirius comprit tout de suite et ne demanda pas d'explication. Poudlard se dressa devant eux.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : C'est moi ou le chapitre était plus long ? Non, c'est juste que y'a les réponses aux reviews ont pris de la place. T-T Bon au prochain chapitre, j'espère faire mieux !! Mais cliquez sur la toute petite, mais si importante pour moi, case en bas à gauche avec « go » dessus pour me dire mes erreurs, vos impressions, etc, etc... en fait j'accepte de tout !! 


	3. Essayez de sourire

**Chapitre 3 : « Essayez de Sourire »**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause de ce premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

Réponse aux reviews : 

Johanna Potter Malefoy : Moui, tu as raison. J'espère que je vais me rattraper pour ce chapitre-là en ce qui concerne son choc suite à cette mort. Merci de me l'avoir dit :p

R : Mais si, tu es original, lool ! Ah, le suspense... c'est un truc que j'aime bien dans cette fic XD Moi ? Qui aime bien embêter les gens ? Noooon...

Glamour-girl : Oui, c'est un peu triste... Mah, on va dire que ça m'est utile v.v Lool, enfin, je veux pas être méchante avec elle, non plus... Ne t'en fais pas, Drago est dans ce chapitre, autant qu'il puisse l'être. Et puis il est sera très important pour la suite. Hihihi :p Je ne dis rien.

Nelja : Merci pour tes deux longues reviews. Au moins, je sais qu'avec toi, j'apprends des trucs et j'améliore toujours mon style ou mon histoire ! Moi aussi, je pense que les Serpentards ne sont pas tous méchants comme Drago, mais bon, je ne vais pas mettre en scène que des personnages originaux (un seul me suffit pour la suite) sinon ce ne serait plus pour Harry Potter, lool. Oui,c'est vrai que l'auteur du livre ne développe pas assez Hermione au contraire d'Harry ou de Ron. Ca doit être parce que ses parents sont simplement moldus. Enfin, la série des _Harry Potter_ n'est pas finie. Pour le reste, je comprends que le 2ème chapitre plaît moins (je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire pour le changer...) Le chapitre qui suit devrait arranger un peu mieux la chose... normalement. Bon, c'est vrai que l'intrigue avance pas des masses... Je sais que celui-là est nécessaire pour certaines choses dans le futur, mais la suite sera plus rapide je pense.

Seddy : La voici la suite, c'est bon. Je m'excuse d'être aussi lente, lool.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit à travers un passage secret que seul un Maraudeur pouvait connaître... et peut-être Dumbledore. Une fois à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Sirius se dirigea directement jusqu'à devant une grosse gargouille.

— Nounours en gélatine, murmura-t-il.

Sans être étonnée par le mot de passe stupide qu'avait choisi son directeur, Hermione grimpa les escaliers et entra précautionneusement dans le bureau. Le vieillard mâchouillait quelque chose bruyamment ; sûrement un nounours en gélatine vu l'énorme paquet sur son paquet. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Hermione obéit mécaniquement.

— Même si je l'ai déjà dit, commença Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir appris votre triste nouvelle, Mlle Granger. Mais malgré tout, je vous prierais de tenir cette tragédie secrète, sinon toute l'Ecole sera paniquée.

— Je comprends.

— En attendant la rentrée, vous resterez ici en compagnie de votre ami, Harry Potter. Et... essayez de sourire.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Dumbledore soupira et lui signifia que l'entretien était fini. Par contre, il désira que Sirius reste pendant que la jeune fille regagnait son dortoir.

Celle-ci n'arrêta pas de songer à ces dernières journées, tandis qu'elle arpentait les couloirs vides. Sans faire exprès, elle bouscula quelqu'un.

— Pardon, fit-elle vaguement.

— Oh, mais c'est Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama le garçon.

— Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle un peu agressive. Tu ne passes pas noël avec les Mangemorts cette année ?

— De quel droit oses-tu me parler, Sang-de-Bourbe ? lâcha le blond avec insolence. Sans Potter, tu n'es rien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle !

D'un retourné de cape, Drago continua sa route. Tiens, ses deux gorilles n'étaient pas avec lui, songea Hermione un instant, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Essayez de sourire » avait dit le vieux bonhomme. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Remarque, ce n'était pas la peine que ça vienne du fond du cœur. Il fallait juste donner le change.

Hermione s'arrêta devant un miroir et à l'aide de ses mains forma l'esquisse d'un sourire. Personne ne ferait la différence de toute façon. Avec son faux sourire accroché aux lèvres, la jeune fille finit par arriver à son dortoir où elle déposa sa maigre valise. Les autres filles de sa chambre étaient rentrées chez elles pour noël.

Sans s'attarder, vide de sens, Hermione alla à la bibliothèque et découvrit Harry. Vérifiant que son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée, elle l'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le brun sursauta et une expression étonnée précéda une de joie sur son visage.

— Hermione ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas passer noël avec tes parents ?

— Si, mais j'avais oublié qu'ils avaient prévu un petit voyage pour noël en amoureux, alors j'ai dû rentrer. Dumbledore m'y a autorisé.

— Ouah, c'est cool !

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?... « Comment devenir un animagus » Mmh, ce livre n'est pas terrible, attends, j'en connais un mieux. Je vais aller te le chercher.

— Tu connais la bibliothèque par cœur ! Merci beaucoup.

Hermione haussa les épaules et aller faire sa commission.

Bon, ça ne semblait pas très compliqué de sourire sans en avoir envie. Elle avait oublié d'envoyer les lettres à Harry et Ron, après celle de Dumbledore. Avait-elle bien fait ? Sirius lui avait dit que c'était bien d'avoir des amis dans ses moments-là. Peut-être. Seulement, Hermione avait envie d'être seule avec sa tristesse, durant un instant.

Elle trouva le livre demandé et le donna à Harry qui la remercia une nouvelle fois. Elle-même se trouva un livre scolaire et se plongea dans les études pour oublier sa tristesse.

Elle passa de bons moments avec Harry durant les vacances, car il était gentil. Il réussit presque à lui faire oublier ses parents. Presque. Sans les cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuit, tout allait bien, en fait. Sauf son sentiment de vengeance qui grandissait chaque jour.

Avant la rentrée, elle croisa dans les couloirs, Dumbledore qui l'attira dans un coin tranquille :

— Mlle Granger, comment se passent vos vacances ?

— Bien, Dumbledore. Merci.

— Avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai peur que si vous soyez sous la tutelle d'un de vos proches moldus, la tragédie se répète. Je pense donc que, pour un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait découvert toute l'histoire, Sirius sera votre tuteur légal. Il restera dans l'école en tant que Patmol pour vous protéger : on ne sait jamais. Ca vous ira ?

— Oui.

— Ah mais je vois que vous avez retrouvé le sourire, c'est encourageant. Restez positive ! Passez une bonne journée.

Si le directeur s'y été même laissé prendre, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Avec un sourire, on pouvait tout faire. Hermione alla rangea sa chambre en vue de la rentrée, avant que ses colocataires ne reviennent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_A suivre... _

**Mydaya** : Et voilà le 3ème chapitre est fini ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas combien j'en aurais au total, je verrais. Je remercie encore une fois beaucoup les revieweurs, car cette fic est sans prétention. Donc un grand merci pour les encouragements.


	4. Les lettres

**Chapitre 4 : Les lettres**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause de ce premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Nelja : Un grand merci pour ta longue review. Et comment ça tu l'attendais plus la suite ? lool ! Je sais, j'abuse, j'abuse ! Mais jamais je n'abandonnderais une fic au point de ne pas mettre de suite. Bon y'a toujours des trucs à voir, à ce que tu m'en dis... Mmh, faut que je creuse, il faut que je creuse tout ça ! Sinon je sais que c'est vraiment court, mais bon, sinon il n'y aurait pas de suspense ;p Et oui, avec tes commentaires, j'ai essayé de revoir les idées de notre petite Hermione.

Oceana 666 : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

* * *

La rentrée s'était bien passée. De toute manière, Hermione avait beaucoup travaillé et donc n'avait aucun mal à suivre les cours, au contraire de ses deux amis, Ron et Harry. Bref, la vie semblait si simple. 

Pourtant, un jour, un hibou vint lui déposer un courrier sur son assiette au petit déjeuner.

— Ah ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas reçu de lettres ! s'exclama Ron en triant son courrier. A croire que les hiboux se soient perdus.

— Ca va pas, Hermione ? fit Harry.

— Hein ? euh, si si, pardon !

Elle n'avait plu eu de courrier, car elle s'était désinscrite de ses abonnements aux journaux, par manque de motivation, et sa famille étant morte, impossible d'avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Alors ça devait concerné le meurtrier... ou bien un changement d'école pour pouvoir la protéger. La brune avait oublié d'afficher son sourire et Harry avait remarqué, au contraire de Ron.

Elle ouvrit donc la lettre avec appréhension, faisant en même temps sorte que ni Harry, ni Ron ne puisse lire par-dessus son épaule. Peut-être était-ce une lettre de menace du meurtrier justement...

"Pour Hermione Granger.  
Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Je t'ai observé et ton sourire s'est fané depuis quelques temps. Tu n'as plus la même énergie qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui te rend ainsi ? Depuis longtemps, tu as été habituée aux remarques des serpentards et des jalouses de ton savoir. Et pourtant, quelque chose semble t'avoir touché. Quoi ? Redeviens celle que tu étais.  
Signé : quelqu'un."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda d'un œil le hibou qui attendait une réponse. Elle ne connaissait pas son propriétaire et alors qu'elle faisait un tour de table, elle ne remarqua personne qui semblait la fixer. Ca ne pouvait pas être Sirius car lui était au courant de son malheur. Dommage dans un sens, car il était assez mignon... Harry et Ron étaient hors compétition car ils ne se seraient pas embêtés à écrire une lettre.

Hermione écrivit derrière son courrier :

"Pour quelqu'un.  
Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'intéresser à mon sort ? Et comment as-tu deviné ?  
Signé : Hermione Granger"

Elle attacha le message à l'animal et indiqua à ses amis qu'elle allait faire un tour. Elle lâcha l'oiseau qui s'envola rejoindre son maître. Remontant sa robe de sorcier, Hermione courut après, le nez en l'air.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et perdit ainsi de vue l'animal ailé.

— Mais tu es... Hermione, c'est ça ? fit le serpentard en souriant.

Cyros !

— Ca fait plaisir de te voir toujours en forme. J'espérais te revoir pour ainsi débattre comme la dernière fois !

— Hein ? Euh... oui, pourquoi pas... Mais dis-moi... le hibou qui vient de passer, il était à toi ?

— Quel hibou ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. L'animal était visible pour quiconque faisait attention, donc il y avait peu de chance pour que Cyros ne l'ai pas remarqué... Etait-ce lui, l'auteur de cette lettre ? Tous les indices menaient à lui et tout pourrait être expliqué, mais Hermione voulait absolument être sûre, donc elle n'en fit pas part à son vis-à-vis.

Ils parlèrent un peu en déambulant dans les couloirs. Ils croisèrent Drago et sa petite bande qui les regardèrent de haut. Surtout le blond, comme d'habitude. Mais Cyros ne semblait pas s'en soucier et il continuait tranquillement son chemin. Ce devait être lui !

Après quelques temps, ils durent se quitter pour aller en salle de classe, mais pendant le cours, Hermione se surprit à rêvasser, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le professeur, étonnant par là même Harry et Ron.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Un quatrième chapitre de fini :p Bon, j'avance bien, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire en fait... Rha, je devrais avoir honte de cette fic en fait... et pourtant, j'aime bien l'idée que j'ai eu (et qui n'est pas tout à fait développée, bien sûr) Bon, pour l'idée générale de ce chapitre, je ne peux compter que sur vos reviews, alors je compte sur vous ! 


	5. Quelqu'un

**Chapitre 5 : Quelqu'un**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: nex84.ath.cx/mydaya

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause du premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

« ... » pour les lettres

Merci à **Estelle 01** et à **Nelja** pour leurs reviews !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« Pour Hermione Granger,  
Qui je suis ne t'intéressera certainement pas. Et je ne m'intéresse pas à ton sort, je suis curieux. Je t'ai observée depuis pas mal de temps et même si tes _amis_ n'ont rien remarqué, ça se voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et est-ce une habitude de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions ?  
Signé : Quelqu'un. »

— Mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda Cyros.

Ils étaient devant la bibliothèque lorsque l'hibou de la dernière fois était passé et avait délivré son message. Ne pouvant emporter l'hibou dans la bibliothèque, Hermione avait donc déplié rapidement le message pour le lire. Elle constata qu'elle avait froncé le front sous le signe de la perplexité.

Elle reprit un air de contenance et agita la main :

— Non, au contraire, répondit la brune avec un sourire. Euh... je dois passer aux toilettes avant d'aller à la bibliothèque... Je te rejoins.

— Ok. Je serais au rayon des potions.

— Des potions ?

— Oui, c'est ma matière favorite ! J'espère succéder au Professeur Rogue.

_N'importe qui serait mieux que Rogue_, songea un instant Hermione avant de quitter son ami Serpentard.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle alla dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et répondit au message de l'anonyme :

« Cher Quelqu'un,  
Merci de te soucier autant de mon sort, mais je ne me vois pas parler de ma vie privée à quelqu'un qui se cache derrière un hibou.  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Depuis quand m'espionnes-tu ? »

« Hermione,  
Ca ne s'appelle pas de l'espionnage, mais de l'attention. Une aussi surdouée que toi aurais au moins pu comprendre la différence. Et pour répondre à ta question muette, je dirais qu'il faut bien quelqu'un qui t'écoute, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir partager ta peine à tes deux meilleurs amis.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis beau comme un dieu. »

Hermione cacha son rire soudain derrière un toussotement. C'était étrange, ce Quelqu'un était à la fois fier de sa personne, mais tout en s'intéressant à elle et essayant de lui remonter le moral. Vraiment étrange.

— Wouah ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? demanda Harry.

— Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on a décidé de faire nos devoirs et Hermione n'a toujours pas commencé !

— Ca ne va pas, Hermione ? s'enquit le brun.

— Si, si, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune et Hermione avait reçu la réponse lors d'un cours. Ne pouvant pas lire la lettre devant le professeur, elle avait attendu qu'ils soient dans la rassurante Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour la lire. Mais avec tout ça, elle avait négligé son devoir sur les plantes magiques.

Mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, Hermione préféra répondre au message :

« Cher Quelqu'un,  
Tu me demandes de me confier, mais je ne sais rien de toi. C'est donnant-donnant.  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Je ne suis pas convaincue par ta beauté. Et on ne réfléchit pas avec le physique. »

« Chère Hermione,  
En gros tu me demandes de me décrire. Disons que je suis un puissant magicien, mais incompris. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas sous les ordres de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais rassure-toi, nous nous sommes déjà plusieurs fois parlé.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : On réfléchit avec le physique _et_ l'intelligence. »

« Cher Quelqu'un, ... »

— Alors on écrit des lettres à quelqu'un, Sang-de-Bourbe ? fit la voix de Drago en passant.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy ! grogna la brune.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mord, la petite, continua de se moquer le blond.

Puis il passa son chemin, rigolant grassement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Et si c'était lui qui avait tué ses parents ? Il semblait au courant... qu'elle n'avait personne à qui écrire... Mmh... Elle en ferait part à Dumbledore. En attendant, elle replongea dans sa lettre mais changea d'avis sur le contenu au dernier moment :

« Tu as raison, mon moral est au plus bas et l'existence même de ce Drago Malefoy me met en rage. Il n'arrête pas de m'insulter en prétextant n'importe quel prétexte. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas changer sa vraie nature. De toute matière, il est né pour suivre bêtement les traces de son père.  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Euh... Tu sais qui c'est, Malefoy ? »

« Chère Hermione,  
Oui, je vois qui est Drago Malefoy, il est assez réputé. Ses paroles ne sont que de l'air, essaye simplement de l'ignorer. A la fin, il se lassera peut-être. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui t'a rendu triste ?  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : S'il t'embête trop, envoie-lui ton pied dans les ... »

Hermione eut un petit sourire et plia le message. Ce Quelqu'un était gentil et il arrivait à lui remonter le moral. C'était agréable.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Harry, Ron, Cyros et Quelqu'un, sinon elle ne se serait peut-être pas remise de la mort de ses parents. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis.

Mais il fallait qu'elle découvre qui se cachait derrière ces lettres !

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon, j'espère réussir à faire évoluer doucement Hermione et à laisser quelques indices, sans en laisser, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arrive, lol. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! 


	6. Le principal suspect

**Chapitre 6 : Le principal suspect**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: nex84.ath.cx/mydaya

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause du premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

« ... » pour les lettres

Merci à **Dragomalefoy** **93** et à **Nelja** pour leurs reviews !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« Cher Quelqu'un,  
Merci de tes précieux conseils, mais ça fait depuis mon entrée à Poudlard que cet abruti de Malefoi ignore que je l'ignore. Il a vraiment des réactions de gamins... Mais c'est un de tes amis ?  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : quelle est ta matière préférée ? »

« Chère Hermione,  
A lécole, j'aime les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et les cours de potions. Sinon, Malefoy est plus ou moins un de mes amis. Il peut être sympa quand il veut.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Et toi ? Quels sont tes cours préférés ? »

« Cher Quelqu'un,  
Tu es bien un Serpentard pour aimer les cours de Mr Rogue ! Personnellement, J'aime également les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais aussi l'Arithmancie. Quant à Malefoi, s'il est gentil, il le cache bien alors ! Il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le lui demandait.  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Tu fais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Chère Hermione,  
Je te détrompe tout de suite ; Malefoy n'est pas plus Mangemort que moi.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Petite curieuse, comme si j'allais te dire si j'y jouais ! »

_Trop facile_, songea Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ainsi, il jouait au Quidditch... Durant la semaine qui suivit, au lieu de travailler comme d'habitude dans la bibliothèque, Hermione se laissa quelques heures pour se renseigner sur les joueurs serpentards. Elle n'apprit pas vraiment grand-chose, car toutes les informations qu'elle réussissait à collecter, elle le savait déjà. Il y en avait d'assez mignons, mais de son point de vue, ils se disputaient la place du plus stupide – même si Malefoy atteignait un bon score.

D'ailleurs, à force de fouiner pour découvrir un joueur caché, elle tomba sur Malefoy et sa bande des deux armoires à glace, un sourire narquois figé sur leurs visages.

— Tiens, une Sang-de-Bourbe perdue ! s'exclama le blond. C'est pas bien de traîner aussi tard dans des endroits que tu ne fréquentes pas beaucoup... Besoin qu'on te raccompagne ? ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

— Non merci, Malefoy. Laisse-moi passer.

— Et tu comptes aller où comme ça en nous ignorant ?

— Loin de toi, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de forcer le passage.

Malheureusement, Goyle lui empoigna le bras à lui en faire mal et la ramena brusquement vers l'avant, elle et ses cours qu'elle tenait à la main et donc qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol sale.

— Vous êtes franchement lourds ! s'énerva la brune.

— C'est vrai ça, les gars, ajouta Malefoy sans changer de ton. Mais dis-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu t'enhardies ! Tu sembles si... désespérée...

Il prononça ce dernier mot avec un tel sourire qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle ramassa vivement ses affaires et revint sur ses pas, certaine à présent, que c'était Malefoy, le meurtrier de ses parents. Il semblait tellement faire de petites allusions ici et là ! Peu importait ce que disait Quelqu'un ! Il ne le voyait pas quand il préparait ses mauvais coups, tout simplement !

En entrant dans son dortoir, elle réveilla sa voisine de chambre qui ne laissa entrapercevoir qu'un œil brumeux par-dessus la couverture, avant de redisparaître. C'était une couche-tôt.

Hermione s'essuya dignement les joues et prit fébrilement le papier à lettre. Elle avait besoin d'écrire. Elle avait besoin... de se confier ! Elle adressa la première à Sirius :

« Sirius,  
J'allais un peu mieux depuis quelques temps depuis que j'ai découvert des amis chers. Mais à présent, je sais qui à tuer mes parents ! C'est Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard et sûrement un Mangemort ! Il fait plein d'allusions, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver des preuves ! Aide-moi...  
Signé : Hermione. »

La deuxième était censée être pour Quelqu'un.

Il avait laissé son hibou avec elle, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponses. Malgré son insistance, il ne l'avait pas quitté et n'était pas retourné auprès de son maître. Hermione n'essayait plus de le suivre, car elle avait découvert qu'il entrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, même quand il n'y avait personne, ce qui indiquait que son maître lui avait appris à retourner au même endroit, quelque soit l'endroit où lui-même se trouvait. Très astucieux... Hermione en avait éprouvé une secrète admiration.

« Cher Quelqu'un,  
Je n'en peux plus. Malefoy me détruit moralement. Il fait plusieurs allusions, comme si... comme si c'était lui l'origine de mon malheur. Autant tout te raconter, si tu veux ; au point où j'en suis !  
Voilà. Pendant les vacances de noël, mes parents ont été assassinés d'une façon étrange, mais je sais que c'est un sorcier qui en est à l'origine. J'ai été rapatriée à Poudlard pour me protéger, mais j'ai l'impression que l'assassin est dans l'école même.  
Et donc, plus le temps passe, plus je suis sûre que c'est Malefoy. Il a la tête de l'emploi sans avoir aucun remords !  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Malefoy est né pour être Mangemort, quoique tu en dises. »

Elle plia la lettre ; le hibou la lui prit, puis s'envola par la fenêtre. Hermione sècha ses dernières larmes, puis se coucha.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Eh oui, encore en retard... Je sais, je sais v.v Je m'en excuse, mais là, j'ai eu du temps (enfin, surtout un concours de circonstance) et de l'inspiration, et ça a donné ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! 


	7. Cyros vs Draco

**Chapitre 7 : Cyros vs Draco**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: nex84.ath.cx/mydaya

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause du premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

« ... » pour les lettres

Un grand merci àArtemis Follow et à Nelja pour leurs Reviews ! o

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« Hermione,  
Calme-toi car l'Ordre est sur une autre piste, qui n'est pas du tout celle de Draco. Quelles sont les allusions auxquelles tu parles ? Peut-être feront-elles changer d'avis l'Ordre, même s'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de preuves réelles.  
Signé : Sirius. »

Hermione froissa le papier et le jeta dans le feu pour qu'il ne reste pas de preuve. Dans sa manière de lui écrire, Sirius lui avait paru distant, comme peu concerné par tous ses doutes.

En se renfonçant dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la partie d'échec que se disputait Ron et Dean. Harry essayait, en vain, de finir son devoir de Potions, à côté d'eux.

En ce moment, combien elle aurait aimé se confier, mais aucun des deux n'aurait su gérer la crise. Et Hermione ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance. Ah mais... peut-être pouvait-elle en parler à Cyros, le Serpentard ! Et par la même occasion lui demander carrément s'il était bien la personne qui lui envoyait des lettres sous le couvert de « Quelqu'un ».

Fière de cette idée, Hermione reprit son occupation favorite : la confection de chapeaux et chaussettes pour les elfes de maison, au nom de la S.A.L.E. Rien de tel pour se vider l'esprit. Elle ne répondrait pas à Sirius sur ses inquiétudes.

* * *

— Ah Cyros, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant sortir précipitamment de la cantine. C'est comme si tu avais disparu pendant une semaine, au moins !

Le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta et lui fit un demi-sourire. Ils reprirent le chemin ensemble.

— Je sais, mais les professeurs nous ont tombés dessus avec des devoirs à n'en plus finir. Je suis resté dans mon dortoir la plupart du temps, hélas. En plus, je n'ai pas fini et je vais me faire tuer par le professeur Chourave, je le sens.

— Peut-être est-ce que je pourrais t'aider...

— Non merci, j'arriverais à m'en sortir comme toujours. Bon, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ?

- Hum...

Quelqu'un n'avait pas écrit non plus depuis une semaine... Un sourire lui gagna les lèvres. Ferait-elle comme si elle ne savait rien ? Peut-être avait-il ses raisons s'il ne voulait lui mettre au courant. Mais elle avait tellement envie de lui parler face à face et non plus avoir recours avec le papier comme intermédiaire. Et puis, peut-être ne faisait-il vraiment pas de Quidditch.

— Tu écris beaucoup ?

— Pardon ?

— Je veux dire... des lettres. A des amis. A moi, par exemple.

— Tu veux que je t'envoie des lettres ? demanda-t-il, après une hésitation, et se demandant réellement si c'était ce que la jeune fille sous-entendait.

— Non, puisqu'on peut se parler face à face, hein ?

— Euh... oui... Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? Tu me parles, mais depuis tout à l'heure, je ne comprends rien du tout.

— Oh allez, tu peux tout me dire !

— Mais quoi ? Je t'assure que...

A ce moment-là, le rire jaune de Draco retentit dans le couloir à leur droite. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le blond qui arrivait sur eux, un sourire mi-méprisant mi-moqueur affiché sur le visage. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas chaperonné par ses sbires, nota la brune, en se demandant pourquoi ce poltron les attaquait sans renfort. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et toisa Cyros de la tête au pied, ignorant superbement une Hermione énervée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard fait avec une stupide Gryffondor ?

— Draco, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! balança Hermione, s'en voulant soudain d'attirer des ennuis à son seul ami Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes toutous ?

— T'es passé à l'ennemi ? continua le blond, filtrant apparemment toute image et bruit provenant de la brune.

— Mais..., commença la jeune fille, prête à l'empoigner au bras pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda calmement Cyros. Nous ne faisons que marcher. T'es quand même pas ma nounou, non ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as autant contre les Gryffondors ? Ou peut-être que c'est seulement Hermione ?

— C'est une fan de Potter et c'est surtout une...

Il mima les mots « Sang de Bourbe » en articulant clairement sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Enervée de l'attitude puérile du blond, la brune balança un coup de poing à ce dernier qui esquiva sans difficulté, mais tout en gardant une distance satisfaisante entre lui et ses deux vis-à-vis.

— Traîne pas avec des gens comme elle, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, conclut-il avant de tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Hermione prit un air désolé, mais Cyros la devança :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai vraiment pas peur de Draco. C'est qu'un sale type et il ne sait jamais rien faire de lui-même. Bon, il sait se débrouiller en magie, mais je lui suis de loin supérieur. Bon, de quoi parlait-on avant... Ah oui ! Que voulais-tu me dire alors ?

— Tous les Serpentards pensent comme toi ?

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Euh... Est-ce qu'ils pensent tous que Draco n'est qu'un incapable ?

— Tous les incapables le vénèrent et les autres... mmh... je pense que ça dépend.

— Dépendre ? De quoi ?

Cyros la regarda étrangement puis reprit son chemin, Hermione sur les talons.

Est-ce qu'il voulait parler de l'appartenance à Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Tous ceux qui voulaient gagner les faveurs de ce dernier devaient sûrement s'incliner devant Malefoy. Heureusement que Cyros n'était pas comme ça. Malheureusement, Cyros n'était pas Quelqu'un, vu qu'il dénigrait totalement Draco, et Quelqu'un était sûrement à la solde d'un Mangemort, au moins. Hermione n'insista pas et laissa le Serpentard retourner dans sa maison. Quelqu'un ne lui avait pas répondu après qu'elle lui ait tout raconté...

Etait-ce lui le meurtrier de ses parents et non pas Malefoy ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon, j'arrête de m'excuser du retard, car je l'avais de toute manière prévenu sur mon profil. Heureusement, l'inspiration est revenue et donc ce nouveau chapitre est là avec nombre de rebondissements ! Comme quoi tout se complique ou s'embrouille, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! 


	8. Mauvaise Journée

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise journée**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: www . alvima . com / mydaya (nouvelle adresse - attention à enlever les espaces)

**Genre** : PG-13 à cause du premier chapitre, sinon j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez drôle parfois. Sinon ce sera suspense, angst avec une pointe de romantisme XP

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous... ça fait pas un peu lourd comme présentation ? Bref, en tout cas, j'exploite des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, soit dit en passant ;) Mais bon, Cyros est à moi alors si vous le voulez (ce dont je doute quand même) demandez-moi !

— pour les paroles des persos

« ... » pour les lettres

Merci à Aurelie Malfoy pour ta review !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Ron partit aux toilettes, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls dans la salle d'étude. La brune leva les yeux sur son ami et se mordit la langue. Elle ne savait plus à qui elle pouvait se confier. Quelqu'un était en réalité à la solde de Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Cyros était trop occupé pour l'écouter parler sans vraiment rien dire qui le concernait.

Finalement, Harry pouvait peut-être comprendre...

- Harry ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Mmh ? fit ce dernier en levant les yeux de son deuxième devoir de Potion, devoir donné en plus, pour rattraper la note du précédent.

- J'aimerais te parler d'un truc important et je ne veux pas vraiment que Ron soit au courant...

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Il ne comprendrait pas, et... oh et puis, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, dis-moi, Hermione. Je n'en dirais rien à Ron. Promis. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je... Tu vois, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances.

- ... oui ? fit Harry, voyant que la jeune fille attendait son acquiescement pour continuer.

- Et j'ai... j'ai passé mes vacances avec mon père et ma mère… comme d'habitude.

- ... oui ?

- Et en fait, quelqu'un – un sorcier – est venu chez nous.

- ...

- ...

- Un ami à toi ?

- Non. Je ne le connais pas et je n'ai même pas vu son visage.

- ...

- ...

- Est-ce que..., continua le brun en posant sa plume. Tes parents vont bien ?

Voyant tout le mal qu'essayait de se donner Harry pour comprendre malgré ses demi-mots, Hermione se sentit accablée par la tristesse, revoyant les visages souriant de ses parents.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle essuyait quelques larmes. Il la serra pour la réconforter. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ! Ca lui faisait tellement du bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Cyros, de Quelqu'un ou même de Sirius !

- C'est Voldemort ? continua Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle après un léger frisson.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione.

- Merci, Harry.

- Tu voudras en parler plus tard ? demanda-t-il, voyant que Ron revenait de sa pause.

- Oui... Mais n'en parle surtout pas à Ron !

* * *

A quoi bon lui avoir dit ça ? Ron fut mis au courant le lendemain même, même s'il essayait maladroitement de faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Harry rougissait, un peu honteux. Hermione se refusa à leur parler, les boudant jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En fait, ce n'était pas grave que Ron soit au courant, finalement, mais la trahison d'Harry l'avait vexée.

Alors qu'elle travaillait dehors, profitant du soleil pour fuir ses amis, le hibou de Quelqu'un vint se poser en face d'elle. Hermione l'ignora, espérant que l'animal s'en aille, mais évidemment, il n'en fit rien, attendant sagement qu'on vienne lui délier la patte. Curieuse malgré tout, Hermione détacha le billet, réticente, et lue :

« Chère Hermione,  
Désolé du retard, mais je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour ta famille et j'espère que Dumbledore trouvera l'assassin. Je ne sais pas s'il a agit pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je ne pense vraiment pas Draco capable de faire ça : ce n'est pas un Mangemort, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Peut-être devrais-tu t'éloigner des Serpentards au cas où quelqu'un voudrait finir la besogne qu'il a déjà commencée pendant les vacances. »

Pendant un instant, Hermione fut tentée de ne pas lui répondre – et de garder son hibou en otage, tiens ! – mais en fin de compte, elle préféra déverser sa bile dans une réponse :

« 'Quelqu'un voudrait finir la besogne'… Mais Quelqu'un, c'est toi, non ?! Draco, pas un Mangemort ? Si tu dis ça, c'est peut-être parce que tu l'es toi-même, non ? Et tu t'adresses à _Voldemort_ par 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres' ? Trop de preuves d'un coup pourrait te démasquer plus vite que tu ne pourrais le penser, assassin ! Je te ferais payer le meurtre de mes parents d'une manière ou d'une autre !!  
Signé : Hermione. »

Lorsque l'oiseau s'envola, Hermione regretta de n'avoir dit que ça. Peut-être aurait-il fallu pondre deux pages entières d'injures...

Au bout d'un instant, elle se morigéna : non, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire, c'était de renvoyer le hibou. Si elle l'avait donné à Dumbledore, peut-être que ce dernier – avec l'aide de l'Ordre – aurait pu retrouver son propriétaire.

Fière de cette idée, Hermione remonta dans Poudlard pour trouver le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle lui dit très sérieusement qu'elle voulait parler au directeur lui-même, cette dernière lui indiqua qu'il était parti ce matin pour une réunion. La vieille sorcière lui demanda alors de se confier à elle. Hermione lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle savait de ce Quelqu'un, lui fournissant même les lettres, se moquant de dévoiler ainsi sa correspondance intime depuis le début de l'année. La professeur prit un air pincé, puis la remercia et la congédia dans sa chambre, lui demandant de faire attention en général, pas vraiment particulièrement aux Serpentards.

Hermione voulut protester, mais un regard noir lui cloua le bec et elle remonta dans sa chambre, énervée par cette mauvaise journée.

A qui pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya **: Encore un petit chapitre qui ne fait encore pas beaucoup intervenir Cyros (mais c'est parce qu'il a un rôle particulier pour plus tard !), et on ne voit pas grand monde à part Hermione qui joue sa rebelle (lol) On dirait que la situation se dégrade. J'espère que ce chapitre (très court, je l'admet...) vous a quand même plu !


	9. Réconciliations

**Chapitre 9 : Réconciliations**

* * *

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: mydaya . alvima . com

**Genre** : Comme d'habitude, malgré l'angst des tous premiers chapitres, je vire au suspense de couple (et de tueur, n'oublions pas) et romance légère.

**Couples** : Aha suspense jusqu'au bout (bon, d'accord, il est pourri le suspense...)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui vont être cités ci-dessous ne sont pas à moi, sauf Cyros (dont vous ne voulez pas)

— pour les paroles des persos

« ... » pour les lettres

_Bonne lecture ! _

Un grand merci à Aurelie Malfoy et à Virginie01 pour leurs reviews !

* * *

- Euh... Hermione ?

La brune ignora Ron, laissant son épaisse chevelure cacher son visage. Pourtant ce dernier insista en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle secoua cette dernière, faisant gicler l'importune. Désespéré, Ron dut lancer un regard de détresse à son meilleur ami et ce fut Harry qui prit donc le relais. Il s'éclaircit d'abord la gorge et voulut dire quelque chose, mais en fin de compte, Hermione fut plus rapide et leva brusquement la tête, lançant des éclairs :

- Je révise, Harry. Et j'aimerais le faire dans le silence. C'est bon, je ne vous ignore plus, mais, par pitié, laissez-moi travailler tranquille !

- Ah merci, Hermione ! s'exclama le roux.

- Euh oui, merci, murmura Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ça...

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la copie blanche sur laquelle le brun planchait depuis plus d'une heure. D'un autre côté, Ron n'était pas mieux. Elle soupira et acquiesça :

- D'accord, je vous aide pour vos devoirs. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà répété cent fois, il faudrait peut-être les préparer à l'avance ! Promis ?

- Euh oui, mais... Merci mais ce n'était pas pour ça que...

- Ah ?

Harry pointa la fenêtre de la salle commune du menton, où un pauvre hibou désespérait de rentrer à l'intérieur, le froid de l'extérieur faisant peine à voir. La jeune fille avait aperçu l'animal en rentrant dans la pièce mais avait supposé qu'il serait parti si elle l'avait ignoré. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu'il n'en était rien. Hésitante, la brune hésita à abandonner son devoir d'Arithmancie pour aller aider la pauvre bête. Heureusement, son grand cœur pour toutes les créatures vivantes – peut-être faudrait-il compter les hiboux dans la S.A.L.E. – la fit se lever et ouvrir la fenêtre. Sans un regard à ses deux amis, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot pour aller regagner sa propre chambre. Il y avait une de ses colocataires, mais cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer, occupée à lisser ses cheveux – et à rater le sortilège du bouquin. Hermione s'installa confortablement sur son lit et ouvrit la missive :

« Hermione,  
C'est bien un raisonnement de Gryffondors que tu as tenu là ! Je ne t'en veux pas, mais évite de voir le monde en noir et blanc. Ok, tes parents sont morts mais n'accuse la première personne qui passe. Il y a effectivement beaucoup de Serpentards qui rêvent de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avoue également que je l'ai déjà fait, mais je ne compte pas recommencer, même si mes parents m'ont renié et que, à part Dumbledore, tous les professeurs n'ont pas confiance en moi. Alors ne commence pas non pus à m'énerver sur ça !  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir amis, même si nous étions dans des Maisons ennemies. Mais il faut croire que les Gryffondors sont trop bornés. »

Sur le moment, Hermione se sentit en faute, mais lorsqu'elle relut ces lignes, elle se vexa que Quelqu'un parle de la mort de ses parents aussi légèrement. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à une lettre constructive, Hermione écrivit :

« Quelqu'un,  
Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut tout pardonner aux Mangemorts ?! Quoi ? Tu as déjà tué des gens ? Et tu veux que je te prenne en pitié ? Tu me fais rire. Toi, tes parents sont encore en vie et tu sais qu'il ne leur arrivera jamais du mal, puisque les Aurors sont plus que cléments avec les gens comme toi. Dumbledore est trop gentil : il devrait t'amener à Azkaban !  
Signé : Hermione.  
PS : Je ne suis pas bornée, mais lucide. »

Lorsque sa lettre fut partie, elle relut celle de son correspondant et s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi sèche dans ses mots. Elle revoyait le comportement immature de Malefoy et avait l'impression de devenir comme lui. Dans la salle de bain, elle entendit sa colocataire pleurer après avoir vu l'état de ses cheveux. Elle aussi se mit à pleurer. Elle était une Gryffondor : pourquoi avait-elle le comportement d'un Serpentard ? Elle allait redescendre pour travailler lorsque le hibou revint, un nouveau papier accroché à sa patte. Quelle rapidité ! Etait-il dans le coin ? Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle avait pleuré plus que nécessaire – celle dans la salle de bain aussi d'ailleurs.

« Hermione,  
Oui, j'ai tué des gens. Et je n'en suis pas fier. Je pensais que tu comprendrais ou que tu voudrais comprendre. Je te renvoie ta précédente lettre parce que ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sont pas tes paroles.  
Signé : Quelqu'un.  
PS : Calme-toi et prend peut-être quelques jours de repos. Si tu veux encore te confier, je te laisse mon hibou. »

Effectivement, il y avait sa lettre derrière. Inspirant profondément, Hermione relue les dernières lettres de cet inconnu. A présent, elle était totalement calmée. Il semblait tellement sincère... Finalement, elle plia les missives et les glissa précautionneusement dans sa robe. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, ses deux meilleurs amis levèrent des yeux inquiets. Elle les rassura d'un sourire. Ron parut soulagé :

- Des bonnes nouvelles ?

- Oui, assez. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous en dire plus.

- C'est de l'Ordre ? chuchota Harry.

- J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien, s'entêta-t-elle.

Elle prit le devoir de Ron et, prise d'une inspiration subite – enfin... plus que d'habitude – elle lui finit son plan en moins d'un quart d'heure. Elle passa ensuite à celui d'Harry et le finit aussi rapidement. Ses amis furent heureux de la voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle répondrait à Quelqu'un dans une semaine, lorsqu'elle aurait mûri ses paroles.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : La suite s'est faite attendre, j'en suis désolée. C'est juste que je n'arrivais à pas à retrouver où est-ce que j'avais enregistré ce chapitre. Mais avec ça, il y a une sorte de réconciliation entre Hermione et Quelqu'un, et on en apprend plus sur ce dernier (bon, ok, le suspense est un peu pourri, je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux v.v)


End file.
